


47

by empressgwenny



Category: Hitman, Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Short, Snapshots, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressgwenny/pseuds/empressgwenny
Summary: A snapshot of existential feelings. Agent 47. Inspired by the lists challenge.





	47

47\. It was less a name and more a place in line. Concepts do not occupy space or time, but live between worlds. Waiting for the right moment, the rare end in a sea of beginnings. Watching, watching, watching. Shadows grow and shrink. Flowers open and close. Time’s arrow marches forward. 

She gives him objectives, targets, tools. He moves between airplane tickets and sensical aliases. France, Italy, Morocco. Wrenches, wires, bombs. Necessary steps. Necessary masks. A gardener weeding the master’s garden. A fortune teller built like a military truck. A supermodel. Sense melts into nonsense. Death laughs at the absurdity of itself.

Life is the chaos that cannot be controlled. The Big God with the Big Laugh. Order in Disarray. Light and warmth and energy. He wonders what it would be like. He was born to the world a black hole. Human, not human. Negative light. Destruction without desire. If Death is a God, he is small. He doesn’t laugh.

He cannot harness the beauty of starlight. He is a gardener wielding clippers. A teller of fortune’s end. Makeup highlighting the natural wonders of the universe. He does not love it, but it’s the service he provides. He was made for it. He is good at it. And he is content.


End file.
